Natsume mistake
by loverofskyrim
Summary: In process of being rewritten. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, And Ruka all are going in to high school. Mikan got hit by Hotaru's Baka gun and forgot all her friends. Later the find out she is pregnant what will they do if she cant remember any thing or who the father is?
1. the day everything went wrong

**Warning: This will be totally different from Gakuen Alice, so if you has any complaints tell me.**

**P.S.** I had to change my grammar

**Me:** I am sorry if I don't have correct spelling or grammar but I am in high school and taking beginners classes so cut me some slack.

**Natsume:** You forgot two periods.

**Mikan:** Don't be mean, you are lucky she did this.

**Me:** Thank you Mikan. Enjoy

Natsume: Shat up, polka. Baka, you forgot the disclaimer.

**Me:** Right, me no own Gakuen Alice, Mikan, Natsume, and other characters. ***Disclaimer***

Chapter 1:

"Natsume, are you happy we are in high school?" Mikan asked, excitedly.

They were walking back to the middle school division to move their stuff in their new rooms, jumping around all the way to their dorms. The overly-excited Mikan was annoying the quiet Hotaru a little too much.

~(BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!)~

Next thing they knew was Mikan was thrown back a few feet from the impact of the baka gun. Everyone turned around and looked at Mikan, on the ground and unconscious. Natsume stayed behind and waited for her to get up. As he was watching Hotaru, she got out a remote that said 'first aid'. Natsume got worried so he started walking over there. At the same time, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, and Tono-sempai came running over to Mikan. They were followed by Jin-Jin and a medical bot. Natsume really started to worry so he ran over.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

I was lying in my bed when Mikan came to my room and came over to my bed. I knew I shouldn't have given her my spare room key. She had been crying.

"Did you have that dream again?" I ask, trying to hide all emotions. I should enjoy her company since she is here.

"Polka-" I started.

"Don't call me that Natsume and let me sleep." She replied

"No polka, you are staying up with me."

*** Sorry people I am NOT doing THAT just use your imagination I know you all have one***

**~End of Flashback~**

"Natsume. Natsume. Natsume!" Ruka was calling my name. "Natsume, she is awake." He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He just stared at me

"What's wrong!?" I shouted, and every one looked at me. Hotaru walked up to me, emotionless as always, and said,

"She doesn't remember any of us, she just remembers she is going into high school."

_"No, this can't be happening,"_ I thought.

The nurse came out to us.

"She doesn't remember anyone we ran some blood test and… well she…" Kokoroyomi came in while she was talking and look at Natsume and busted out

"She's pregnant!" everyone looked at him then at me. Hotaru pulled out her baka gun and shot it at me. I moved just I time to avoid the shot

"This is your fault!" she shouted at me. "~(THIS)~ would never happen if she didn't meet you. Mikan was so good and this would have never happen, but you," Hotaru shouted at me, but Ruka butted in.

"There is nothing we can do now but help her remember who we are." Ruka said. Narumi-sempai and the rest of the class came in and came over to Mikan, and were asking if she is ok. The nurse walked over to Narumi and got him caught up to speed. I watched as the talked than Narumi eyes widen. I heard the nurse ask if he knew who the father was. He looked over at me.

"Yes," Narumi said as he started to walk over to me. I turned around and ran. I don't know why, but found myself at the sakura tree.

**Sorry everybody but that's it. Sorry for the big cliffhanger and that the chapter is so short but I have writers block, big time.**

**Pleases review! I need more ideas!**


	2. Alice Academy America

**Me:** Sorry it took to long to update

**Natsume:** The disclaimer

**Me: **Shut up

*The smell of something burning*

**Me:** Ah, Ah, Ah ok ok ok *Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice Mikan Natsume and the other characters* now put it out

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Mikan POV - The next morning before class**

Everyone is staring at me when I enter the classroom. None of the faces in this classroom I recognized.

**Flashback**

"Everyone we have a new student, her name is Mikan Sakura." Narumi said as the class quieted down. "Hum, your partner will be Natsume Hyūga." The class shouts in protest.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"MIKAN!" they all shouted when I came I came out of my trance. I looked at this boy they called Natsume siting in the back of the classroom with a boy whit a bunny in his lap name Ruka-pyon.

My mind flashes back when I was younger.I had this sick feeling turn and ran to the closes bathroom Natsume on toe. I just lost all my breakfasts. '_Why did he come in here?'_I thought. I turn around still siting on the bathroom floor "Why did you follow me?" I ask

**Natsume POV**

Mikan just walked in the class everyone got quiet and just stared at her. I was the only one who saw her flinch. From the look for it she didn't know she flinched either as the all screamed her name.

She looked terrified of her own classmates and than had this sick look in her face.

She turned around and ran to the nearest bathroom. It was the boy's bathroom. No one was in their because of classes. I got to the stall she was in. She was siting on the floor. She looked up at me. "Why did you follow me?" she asks trying to get up off of the floor.

**Mikan POV**

The boy that sat in the back of the class just looked at me while I struggle to get of the floor. I gave up. "Why don't you help me and stop looking at me like I'm stupid!"

He had a shock look at his face. Than reached out his hand for I to grab it. "Again, why did you follow me to the bathroom?" I said to him mad at my self for losing my breakfast. "I was…" he mutter the rest. "You were what?"

I shouted as Hotaru and Ruka-pyon came running in. Hotaru had my prenatal vitamins in hand. '_I forgot to take them this morning'. _I mentally slap myself in the head. "Take one and lets get back to class." Hotaru said. I took one and we walked back to class. The boy with the crimson eyes grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon didn't realized. He pushed me up against a wall. "What" I ask.

**Natsume POV**

I grabbed Mikan by her waist and put he up against a wall. "What" that's is all she asks… _What_ that all she asks. Wow being pregnant dose changes you mind and body. She is going to get fat. I got mad as she said " What do you want, Hyūga?"

_She never called me Hyūga._

"Why did you call me Hyūga?"

" Because I remember that in Elementary School you didn't like me so I thought you still didn't like me."

"I'm your boyfriend, BAKA!" I shouted back. She stared at me dumbfounder.

**Back in the classroom **

"Hotaru, he told her!" Koko said Hotaru ran out of the classroom.

**Out in the hallway (Natsume POV)**

"Baka!" Hotaru shouted when she rounded the corner with her Baka Gun and shot it at me Mikan was doubled over holding her head. "After you left the my brother told us not to tell her anything it will cause major head ache." She shouted at me running over to Mikan.

She had a packet of painkillers and gave them to Mikan and a bottle of water. "Natsume we need to take her to her room." She said after taking the bottle of water back. I glared at her "Why do I have to do it."

**Hotaru POV**

"Why do I have to do it" Natsume ask as I grab the bottle of water. "Because its your fault." I watched as Natsume picked my best friend up in his arm. _**"Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyūga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi. Please report to the High School Principal office" **_We all looked at each other than at the now passed out Mikan. As we walked to Mikan's uncle office she started to wake up.

**Mikan POV**

I felt myself swaying. _I was being carried. _I thought I looked up and saw crimson eyes. I started to look around and saw Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. "Were are we going?" I ask as Natsume put me down. "To your uncle Kazumi, he called **all** of us to his office" I stared at Hotaru dumfounded "What did we do?" as I started walking next Hotaru. I look over at my best friend her belly seams bigger than it usually did. _Is she pregnant to?_ I wonder. We finally came to my uncle office door. Natsume knocks. "Come in" said my uncle from the other side of the door.

* * *

**Kazumi POV**

I looked at my niece and her friends. I was aware of her being pregnant but her best friend Hotaru. _Hotaru had a small light coming from her stomach and Mikan had_… _**FOUR**__. This can't be right_. I thought. I was so furious I jumped at Natsume.

**Natsume POV**

I was standing protectively by Mikan. Her uncle had a weird look on his face. If I remember correctly he has the Detection Alice. So that means he can detect Alices. I was in deep thought about it when something or someone slammed up against me.

I snap out of my trance and see the high school principal holding me up against a wall. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted

**Mikan POV**

"I'm going to kill you!" my uncle shouted at my boyfriend. Boyfriend? "I remember" I shouted, "I remember Natsume is my boyfriend. So that means I'm pregnant with his baby." I said "Ba-."

My uncle whisper I didn't caught what he said "What?" I said as I walked up to my uncle. "Babies, four babies." He said as he held up four fingers. "You and Hotaru but she only has one." Hotaru shot him with her Baka Gun "I didn't want to tell them yet, BAKA" Hotaru screamed as we all turned towards her.

**Ruka POV**

_ What Hotaru is pregnant to this can't be happening, my own girlfriend didn't tell me she was pregnant._ I thought as I passed out the last thing I heard was Natsume saying "He didn't know, ha well he knows now."

**Back to Mikan POV**

I still can't believe it my best friend didn't tell me she was pregnant. "Congratulations, Hotaru we are going to both be mommies." Hotaru stopped me "I'm four months you baka are only two."

_Two hours later Ruka finally woke up and Mikan was done talking about remembering Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru._

**Kazumi POV**

"Ok. Mikan we discovered that due to the pregnancy it activated another Alice SCE standing for Steal, Copy, and Erase.

Steal, for taking another persons Alice,

Copy, you can copy and Alice without taking it,

Erase for you can take it and it will be gone for should go say bye to everyone and copy there alice you can copy it by touching them and think about coping the aliceit might come in handy like Koko alice If the ESP finds out he will use you than when old enough the babies depending on their Alice we are sending Mikan you, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru are going to the AAA (Alice Academy America) to study and further understand your new Alice."

**Mikan POV**

I'm going to Alice academy in America before I remember all of the other students in my class. "There is no uniforms so you each are getting 50,000 rabbits to go shopping you are leaving tomorrow at 5 pm."

We all just looked at my uncle "Why so soon? Do they alertly know that I'm… we are pregnant?" I ask "Yes, I will inform them on the situation and there is a room connected to yours to the babies rooms and they have rooms reserved on the special room floor when they get older.

Since there is no point in it now you each can share a special room with your boyfriend By the way Mikan further in your pregnancy you are going to get **BIG. **You may go and start packing but go shopping first."

**Mikan POV**

We all turn to leave. "By the way, Imai your brother is going as your personal doctor I hope he know alertly you don't want Ruka wound up dead do we" my uncle said with as creepy simile on his face. Than we turned around and left.

* * *

**That is it sorry if you think it is short but concentering it has 1476 words not counting this I think it is a lot I will explain so things so the next time it is updated it is NOT a chapter.**


End file.
